Beach Adventures
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Set before the Spring High tournaments and the training camp, a girl asked for the club members to participate in the boy-girl beach volleyball competition with her. Pairing is...undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Set before the Spring High tournaments and the training camp, a short (I hope) story about a beach volleyball competition they participated in for a while.**

**A/N: I finished reading Haikyuu! in a hurry, so I'm not too sure about how each character call one another + my timeline might be flawed because I didn't do much research to fit my story into the real story so please forgive me for any mistakes**

**Haven't been writing fics in a long time, just getting this off my head because I'm obsessed with Haikyuu! Hopefully I finish this.**

**XxXxX**

Daichi tried to regain his captain composure as he spoke. Even though he was not as smitten with Kiyoko as Nishinoya and Tanaka, Kiyoko's beauty was still profoundly captivating. He was glad to have Sugawara next to him as support.

"Beach volleyball?" He repeated hesitantly.

The volleyball club manager nodded. "It's Yachi's classmate. Apparently she used to be a member of the girls' volleyball club in Kitagawa Daiichi junior."

"Eh, isn't that Kageyama's school?" Sugawara said.

"But why is she finding a partner in the boys' club?" Daichi asked.

"The competition rules only allow teams of a male and female to participate." Kiyoko said, holding up a poster. On the poster, a picture of a couple wearing rather explicit swimwear on a beach was shown, the guy holding a volleyball and the girl doing a spike position. The poster splashed the words: _SPLASH! the long awaited open beach volleyball competition! LOCATION: Watari, Miyagi. GRAND PRIZE: HALF A MILLION YEN! bus is chartered_

"Wow, half a million yen." Daichi exclaimed.

"So, who is this girl?" Sugawara said.

Kiyoko turned around. The two first years were hiding (albeit not very successfully) behind the door, trying their best to peek in. They were at Daichi's class, and somehow first years were always very intimidated with third years' classrooms. "You can come out now."

Two girls poked their heads out. One of them was Yachi, their first year club manager, who had just started work only about a week. She was trembling when she greeted the three of them. "H…hello, senpai-tachi…"

The other girl was taller than Yachi, but only by a little, as she seemed to be of Hinata's height. She had a cheerful face like Yachi but she looked less timid and a lot bolder. Her build was also slightly bigger, her hair was tied back with a fringe and a light blue dip dye at the ends of her ponytail, and her voice was crisp and clear and filled with conviction. "H…hello!" She smiled.

"Hello, so you are the girl that Kiyoko-san mentioned?" Sugawara smiled in response.

"Yes! My name is Kanda Kazumi!" The girl said, bowing frantically at the seniors. "I'm really sorry about this rude request, but I really want to enter this competition and win it! I entered it three years ago, and I managed to win second place in the junior category! Now that it's finally back, I really hope to enter it again, with victory in my mind!"

"I…I see…" Daichi said, taken aback by the girl's enthusiasm.

"So, please let me have this chance, senpai!" Kazumi pleaded. "Please allow me to train with one of the members of the boys' volleyball club for this competition!"

"Ah…we'll think about it…" Daichi said uneasily.

"Kanda Kazumi…" Sugawara suddenly realized. "Daichi, she was the captain of Kitagawa Daiichi girls' volleyball club! She led her team to the nationals last year!"

"Eh, really?" Daichi exclaimed, staring at the girl incredulously. The girl was a head shorter than him and looked so skinny he could have easily crushed her! (Okay, maybe that was just the man pride in him stirring; she probably wasn't _that_ skinny.) "You're the ace of the power house school?"

Kazumi laughed, embarrassed. "Hahaha…yeah…that was all in the past, you know…"

"Eh, Kazumi-chan, you were the _ace_?" Yachi exclaimed, surprised as well. She had been greatly affected by Hinata about the coolness of being the ace of the team.

"Like I said, it was all in the past." Kazumi said. "What's important now is for senpai to relief one of your members to train with me! Just for two weeks!"

"Two weeks is a little too long…" Daichi said reluctantly.

"I think it might be a good experience for some of our first years." Sugawara helped. "Beach volleyball is a two-player game, so the players would have to be good at everything, receives, tosses, spikes, blocks, and they have to learn to be more versatile." He smiled at his captain. "It would be a good practice for the first-years who seem to only specialize in one area of volleyball."

Immediately, Hinata came to Daichi's mind. The volleyball noob couldn't handle anything other than a spike…

"But Hinata needs to practice for the upcoming spring tournament since he's a regular." Daichi pointed out.

"How about Yamaguchi-kun?" Sugawara suggested. "He's not a regular, so you have to admit that his basics training sometimes get neglected."

Daichi thought about it for a while. Meanwhile, Kazumi stared up at him expectantly, Yachi fidgeted with her clothes and hiding behind Kazumi and Kiyoko stood nonchalantly by, awaiting their response.

"Kanda-san, I'll ask my member about this, so is it okay for you to come down after practice?" Daichi said, finally.

Kazumi looked like she was about to explode with joy. "YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH, SENPAI!" She bowed hastily, and then hugged Kiyoko, and then ran away hurriedly with Yachi.

Daichi and Sugawara laughed at how Kiyoko was flustered at the surprise hug.

"Ace, huh?" Sugawara said. "Although she's a girl, she might be yet another motivating factor for Hinata."

XxXxX

Practice was tough as usual, but Yamaguchi managed to survive today pretty well. He still had energy left, so he was thinking of training his jump float serve later that night. Compared to the regulars, his training was not as demanding, but he tried very hard to push himself to the limits. When will he be able to play confidently in a match?

"Yamaguchi."

He jerked in shock. The captain had just called for him. His first instincts was to look at Tsukki for help. Tsukishima was frowning. So even Tsukki did not know what was happening and was unable to help him. The other two first years were staring with concern as well.

"Yes, Sawamura-senpai!" He said, running half-heartedly toward his captain.

Judging by the looks of the other members, nobody else knew what was happening. Except, maybe, Sugawara.

"Yamaguchi, what do you think about joining another practice for two weeks?"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi blinked. "Another…practice?" A million things flashed across his mind at once, but they all had similar ideas: was the captain kicking him out of the team?

Daichi saw the fear in the poor boy's eyes and immediately backtracked. "I mean, it's still volleyball practice, but it's just not with the team, you know? With another person, a…a girl, you know, practicing different stuff, good exposure…" The fear in the poor boy's eyes intensified and that was making Daichi frantic.

Thank god for Sugawara. "What Daichi-san meant to say, is that would you like to participate in an exclusive 2-player competition? You'd get to team up with an ace from the power house school Kitagawa Daiichi junior. If you don't mind, we seniors hope that you'd give it a shot." The vice-captain, equivalent mother of the team, smiled his warmest smile.

"Competition? Like…an open competition for the public?" Yamaguchi said tentatively. "I don't think I'm good enough for that."

"Which is why these two weeks will be exceptionally intensive for you!" Sugawara replied. "Since it's a two player game, we highly recommend that you take this opportunity to train your versatility!"

The way Suga-san said it, there was no way Yamaguchi would ever want to reject. "You're sugarcoating your words so much." Daichi muttered, slightly grumpily, but he couldn't do much about it.

"Eh! Unfair! You get to train with an ace exclusively!" Hinata exclaimed when Yamaguchi explained what had happened.

"Two player competition? That's some reckless and unnecessary waste of energy." Tsukishima noted.

"I…I don't know why the captain picked me…" Yamaguchi scratched his head awkwardly.

"Maybe because the rest of us cannot afford to skip training." Kageyama said bluntly, earning a smack from Hinata ("OI HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN don't listen to him Yamaguchi") and a glare from Tsukishima.

"Ah, Kanda-san!"

The entire volleyball club zipped their heads towards the direction of the newcomer. Girls are always welcomed at the gymnasium, _always_.

"A girl? With shoe bag? Did she come to play volleyball?" Hinata shot out a dozen questions. "And whoa, mermaid hair!"

"A GIRL!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted inwardly, and then moved behind Ennoshita. "WITH A DIP DYE. SUPER COOL."

"Kanda?" Kageyama said, recognizing the newcomer.

"You know her, Kageyama?" Hinata, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita asked. "YOU KNOW HER, KAGEYAMA?" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted.

Kageyama nodded. "She was from the girls' team in my school. She was the captain and the ace of the team. We started off as setters together, and she sets really well."

Hinata's mouth dropped to the ground. To be praised by Kageyama, this girl had to be a genius like him. And… "THE ACE OF THE TEAM? COOL!" He exclaimed, also noting that the girl had the same height as him.

The girl seemed to notice the huddle of boys at the corner. "Oh, Kageyama! Long time no see! How's life?"

"Oh, fine, I guess." Kageyama replied coolly, which was met with a livid glare filled with envious tears by two of his seniors.

"Saw your match with Aoba Josai! Your tosses are so good I almost cried." Kazumi said with such sincerity.

Kageyama was taken aback. "Please don't cry." (Meanwhile the second years were holding back Nishinoya and Tanaka who were trying to strangle Kageyama for making the poor girl cry.)

"Ah, Yamaguchi, this is the partner we were talking about." Daichi said. "This is Kanda Kazumi from class 5, first year."

"Eh?"

The noisy commotion in the gymnasium quietened, and everyone's attention was focused on Yamaguchi, who had, unknowingly, earned every single guy in the gymnasium's envy.

"A guy and a girl competing together? Wouldn't that be unfair?" Tsukishima asked.

"It's a special rule!" Kazumi said excitedly, handling out the posters for the SPLASH competition. (Tanaka and Nishinoya cried in agony as they clawed at the bikini girl in the poster) ("ACK you have to wear that to play?" Hinata exclaimed.) "It's beach volleyball, and a team must have a girl and a boy, and the net will be set at the height for a women's volleyball match, so don't worry if you're short!"

"S…short…?" Yamaguchi repeated dejectedly. He had never been tall, but ever since he was in the same club as Hinata and Nishinoya, it had been a while since anybody had called him short. And the girl was shorter than he was.

"Ah, there's a lot more rules to beach volleyball, so I'll be going through with it later during dinner. Oh right, can we have dinner together? There're so many things I need to tell you. There's no homework due tomorrow, is there, Yachi?"

"Eh, oh, no." The new manager who had been hiding in a corner shook her head frantically.

"Okay! Come let's go for dinner!" Kazumi announced happily. She seemed to be in cloud nine ever since Daichi had agreed her request. "Do the rest of you want to join as well?"

It was obvious that the answer was a loud "YES, PLEASE!"

**XxXxX**

**End of chapter! How do you like my OC?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what position do you play, Yama-san?" Kazumi asked as they walked. The Karasuno Boys' Volleyball club and Kazumi were going to the roadside dumpling store for a takeaway dinner. They were walking together, but small groups among them were making a lot of commotion (Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima were fighting, the second years were having a walking wrestling match while the third years were deep in conversation).

"Erm, I don't have a position yet…" Yamaguchi said, his eyes casted downwards in embarrassment. It was bad enough for his classmates to ask him questions like that, but a girl who had been the ace of her team asking felt a lot worse. "I'm not a regular…"

"I see!" Kazumi nodded as if it was totally acceptable. "But even non-regulars have positions too. What position do you play?"

"Huh? I…I really don't know… I was used as a pinch server once, but…" Yamaguchi hoped Kazumi did not ask the outcome of his pinch serve.

"Oh, so they haven't assigned you yet?" Kazumi said, scratching her head. "So what position are you aiming for, then?"

"Eh? Aiming for?" Yamaguchi had never thought of that. He was just concentrating on increasing his level on the whole and adding a special point to himself as a player, which was the currently unsuccessful jump float serve. He had hoped to become a Middle Blocker like Tsukki, though. "I think…Middle Blocker…"

"Middle Blocker?" Kazumi smiled. "That's great!"

He immediately thought against the idea. "Ah, b…but I think my height is still not…"

"Really? Nah. Sure you're not as tall as that glasses dude, but you're still pretty tall." Kazumi grinned, slapping him on his back.

"Er….ah….thanks…" Yamaguchi was sure Kazumi had found him short just ten minutes ago.

"Are you good with spikes?"

"I…I'm okay…I guess…"

"Your receive?"

"N…Not too good…"

"Toss?"

"Eh? Er…not too good either…"

Kazumi nodded after every response, as if Yamaguchi's responses were perfect. He had a feeling that she might be thinking of ways to get Daichi to replace him.

Kazumi glanced over, and laughed. "Oh, Yama-chan, don't look so scared! It's not going to be that hard! It's an open competition, but not for pros, you know?"

"Eh? Oh…" Yamaguchi laughed nervously. Kazumi had transited from Yamaguchi-san to Yama-san to Yama-chan, and he could already feel Tanaka and Nishinoya's wrath from behind.

They bought a packet of dumplings each and stood by the side of the road, munching down happily.

"So from tomorrow onwards, is it possible that I train in the 1st gymnasium as well?" Kanda asked Daichi.

"Oh, sure! But when we're doing pairings you'd have to train with us."

"No problem! Thanks a lot, senpai!" Kazumi said happily.

"Ne, Kanda." Kageyama said. "Why do you want to join this competition?"

Kazumi shrugged. "Why not?"

"Shouldn't you be training for the Springs tournament?"

Kazumi stared at Kageyama. "Kageyama, even though we've never been teammates, but we were in the same school in the same club, and we were classmates for two years, and we trained together during our first year. How can you be so uncaring?"

"Huh?" Kageyama exclaimed, flabbergasted. He quickly turned to his flaming seniors all around him. "O…oi! Don't look at me like that!"

"You probably didn't even notice that I went to Karasuno with you, did you?" Kazumi chided. "Lisa's also in Karasuno, and she's in the girls' volleyball team, and I bet you don't know that too."

"Hayashi? She's in Karasuno?" Kageyama shuffled uncomfortably. "Oh, I…I didn't check who was coming to Karasuno…"

"So I guess you won't know that I didn't join volleyball in high school."

"EH?!" The response was overwhelming, which made Kanda almost overturn her packet of dumplings.

"Why? Aren't you the ace?" Hinata shouted. ("B…being the ace for a year doesn't sign me up for a lifetime of volleyball!") "How can you give up on volleyball?!" Nishinoya said agitatedly. ("I…I'm not! Can't you see I'm joining a volleyball competition?") "The girls' team needs strong players, KARASUNO NEEDS TO BE REVIVED!" Daichi shouted. ("You know, Lisa is strong too…") "I thought we could train together!" Tanaka wailed. ("Well, we are, for two weeks!")

"I just want to try something new, you know?" Kazumi explained, exasperated at the volleyball-lovers-idiots in front of her. "I'm in the dance club now! And we just finished our competition so I'm allowed to take two weeks break. I'd be missing a concert performance, though."

"Dance?" Kageyama frowned.

"What's with that look, Kageyama? Are you judging me?"

Kageyama stared at Kazumi. "You're…not doing this because of Hayashi, are you?"

Kazumi's energy level seemed to dip at that instance, but she picked it back up immediately. "Nah, I just want to try dancing! It's fun! Like volleyball, everyone is connected and every move is choreographed and practiced. And it's so emotionally intense and everyone becomes silent and their full attention is on your every move. And if you put up a good performance, the audience's deafening applause and standing ovation makes up for any points deducted. What's best is that everyone has a smile on their face after each performance, even if you did not win ultimately. It's really awesome!" Kazumi grinned.

The volleyball idiots stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"And volleyball is giving me too much muscles it's becoming gross, you know." Kazumi added with a shrug. "The more I spike the larger my arms become. I don't want that."

Suddenly they got it. "Is…is that so?" Daichi said with an awkward laugh.

"But you were an ace spiker right?" Hinata asked excitedly. "Ne, ne, Kazumi-san, how do you become an ace spiker? I want to be an ace spiker!"

"Huh? How? That's a strange question…"

"Don't answer him, Kanda." Kageyama said flatly. ("Shut up!")

"I could spike pretty well, I guess…"

"Even with your height?" Hinata was elated as he jumped up and down.

"Well, I guess it's quite disadvantageous and so my spikes weren't very powerful, but they were effective. And I could do a back attack, which was quite rare in girls' volleyball. Maybe that's why."

"Back attack…" Hinata repeated with awe. "Like Asahi-san…"

"I could do power spikes that go past blockers too." Kazumi continued. ("Oi, stop encouraging him, Kanda." Kageyama growled.) "But I can only do that at most three times in a match before I run out of energy (and then subsequently contract serious muscle aches such that I have to sit out the next game and only come out to pinch serve)."

"Oohhh! Power spikes! Like Asahi-san!"

"And I can set too! Used to be a setter like Kageyama. So sometimes when I can hit a pass direct I will pretend to spike it, then whoosh, I tossed it to the spiker to my side, confusing the blockers. I also have a good receive. In my second year I was asked to replace the injured libero for a tournament. So whenever they tried to prevent me from spiking by aiming at me, I will go 'boom' and return the ball so perfectly to the setter such that they will regret that they ever aimed the ball at me." Kazumi rambled on, adding hand motions for effect.

Everybody stared, mouth agape, at the blue dipped hair girl in front of them. There was only one thing on everybody's mind: this girl is a genius.

Asahi went "eek! Don't look at me like that!" as the entire volleyball team glared at him.

"Kanda-san, you're good…" Ennoshita said in wonder.

"No wonder you would want to play beach volleyball." Sugawara commented. "You can receive, toss _and_ spike well."

Yamaguchi gulped in fear. He paled when Tsukishima said "So, you're going to play with her?" Did he have time to back out yet?

Kazumi saw Yamaguchi's face and laughed. "I told you, you'd be fine!"

"But you haven't even seen me play yet…" Was what Yamaguchi wanted to say but terror was blocking his throat.

"Can I play with you instead? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Hinata said excitedly. Tanaka and Nishinoya were nodding behind him, also eager.

"Er…" Kazumi did not think she was able to comment, as the annoyed aura around the team's captain was becoming scary.

"So, see you tomorrow at the morning practice!"

They had finished their dinner. Kazumi waved goodbye as she sprinted in a different direction. Her dance club jacket was hung over her bag, and it was strange that they only noticed it now.

"What a lively girl." Sugawara noted.

"Why didn't you tell us you know a girl like that?" Tanaka chided Kageyama.

"She was a libero! A _libero_!" Nishinoya emphasized.

"She was an ace spiker! An _ace_!" Hinata emphasized.

Kageyama sighed in frustration. "As she said, I didn't know she was in Karasuno…"

"Isn't that great, Yamaguchi?" Narita said. "You get to practice with a genius!"

Yamaguchi had to force a laugh.

"It's not that great." Kageyama said suddenly.

Everyone turned to him, surprised. "Why?"

"She's a great player, but… If…if I were the King of the Courts…" That took a while to come out of Kageyama's mouth. "Then, in Kitagawa Daiichi girls' volleyball team, there were an equivalent of two Queens."

…

"EEEHHHHHH?!" The response was overwhelming.

"KAGEYAMA YOU HAD TWO GIRLFRIENDS?" "I knew it! There was something going on between you and Kanda-san!" "Who's the other one? Is she cute too?" "DAMN YOU, KAGEYAMA!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kageyama shouted back.

"So Kanda-san was conceited like you?" Hinata asked, frowning. "She seems nice, unlike you."

After smacking Hinata on the head, Kageyama continued, exasperated. "It's different. It's not…a mocking nickname. She was the legitimate Queen outside the courts. But more of… a slave driver kind. Ever since she became the captain in the third year… I don't know how to put it, but I had never been gladder that I was not a girl."

Yamaguchi gulped. "The training was tough?" Is that why Kazumi seemed to be so confident of Yamaguchi even though she had never seen him play? Because she could spartan train him until he was good enough?

"Worse." Kageyama said seriously. "She was a genius, but she never realized that, and she expected everybody to be as good as her. She…sorry, senpai, but she made our captain look like a kind obaa-chan."

Everyone's faces went pale, even Daichi's. Especially Yamaguchi's.

"But she's only like that during training though. Any other time she's cheerful and high spirited." And Kageyama walked on thinking that that resolved everything.

Sugawara murmured to himself over and over that "this is good for Yamaguchi, this is good training for him." Everybody else walked on and gave Yamaguchi a solid and empathetic pat on his back.

Yamaguchi felt his legs wobble.

**XxXxX**

**End of chapter! **

**I just wanna say that the volleyball team has way too many characters, and handling all of them together is rather tough. So if it seems as though I kept missing out some characters or stuff like that, pls forgive me OTL just erm, know that they are still in the scene and paying attention, but just not speaking hahahaha**

**Also, I had so much fun creating this OC! I didn't plan for any romance to happen in this fic, but I developed feelings for my OC so maybe I would pair her up with someone just cuz I like her HAHAHA **

**In the next chapter, a second OC might appear! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chapter is going to be quite lengthy hahaha sorry about that.**

**XxXxX**

Kazumi joined in the warm up with the boys. Everybody (except Kageyama) watched her wearily, half expecting her to explode into a frenzy screaming Spartan as soon as the morning training started, but she seemed to be still in her normal mode.

"Yama-chan, later, we'll be using the court over there to practice receive." She said, pointing to the end court.

"Oh…okay…" Yamaguchi said.

"Oh! Receive!" Nishinoya chirped in excitedly. "Receiving is the most important thing in volleyball, Yamaguchi! Remember how I taught you about receive the last time?"

"Ah…yes…" Yamaguchi remembered clearly how he totally did not understand what Nishinoya was talking about.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you last night, but let me break down the differences between volleyball and beach volleyball." Kazumi explained while pushing a cart of balls to the court they were going to use. "There're only two players, but the court is smaller. It's in the beach, so there's gonna be sand dragging down your feet, there might even be a slight slope on the court, and wind is going to affect the ball as well. So, to prepare for these conditions, we're going to wear weights on our ankle while training." Kazumi took out four leg weights and threw two of them to Yamaguchi.

"The rule about no consecutive hits apply, but we are allowed up to three hits, so normally, if you receive the ball, you'd most likely be the one spiking it or bringing it over to the other side. The court is quite big so the both of us have to be able to receive and defend well. Oh, and blocking is counted as one touch, and we don't block all the time, it depends on situation, but we'll go through that next time." Kazumi said as she played with a volleyball.

"I…I see…" Yamaguchi gulped. Beach volleyball was sounding really hard.

"In other words, receiving is really important! Not only must you be able to receive and bring it to a nice position to toss, you'd also need to rush back in position to spike. But we'll break it down for now and focus on receiving for now."

Kazumi pointed to the boundary line. "You will start here, and I will serve to you. After each receive, you will run and touch the wall." Kazumi pointed to the wall behind the boundary line, which was about five meters away. "And then run back for your next receive. The ball will come immediately, so you have to be fast."

Yamaguchi stared at the wall. "Y…yes!"

"It's going to be tiring, so we'll do ten receives in a go."

"Y…yes!"

Yamaguchi stood at the line and crouched. He had a feeling that everyone was observing him while practicing, and that made him panic.

Kazumi threw up the ball and spiked it down. Yamaguchi had to run forward to receive it, and the ball went out of the court. Her spike was not as powerful as Kageyama's or Tanaka's, but it was still very solid.

"Run and touch the wall!" Kazumi reminded as she took another ball from the cart.

Yamaguchi sprinted and touched the wall, and then sprinted back only to see Kazumi already throwing the ball up in the air and spiking towards his left. He dived towards the ball, but missed it.

"Get up and continue!" Kazumi reminded once again. Yamaguchi scrambled up and sprinted towards the wall once again.

As the practice continued, Kazumi's tone lost all its friendliness and cheerfulness. The set ended and Yamaguchi slumped on the floor, panting and wiping the sweat from his eyes. It had only been less than twenty minutes into practice.

Kazumi squatted next to him. "Yama-chan, right now you seem to only be aiming to touch the ball." She was trying to be friendly, but Yamaguchi could feel the annoyed aura coming off from her, with her words short and serious. "But touching the ball has no use if you're just going to send the ball away from the court. How am I going to toss from there?"

"S…sorry!"

"The next time you dig, don't just focus on the ball. Your hand must be angled properly too. Like this." She threw up a ball, and then dived down to hit it before it landed on the floor. The ball landed perfectly at the setter's position.

"Did you see what I did there?"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi had been too busy admiring the path of the ball.

"I said already, don't just focus on the ball. _Watch. My. Hand._" Upon snapping, she threw up another ball and did the demonstration again. "Did you watch my hand?"

Yamaguchi nodded frantically.

"So what did I do just now that's different from you?"

"Erm…you…tilted your hand like this." Yamaguchi tried to mimic.

"Okay." Kazumi stood up. "Get ready for the second set."

"Y…Yes!"

The second set was even more draining than the first. In fact, at every set, Kazumi's speed and power increased, and Yamaguchi could hardly catch up.

"Yama-chan, you're slow when you pick yourself up from the receive. How are you going to run to position to spike on time? Am I just going to give the opponent a free ball? Do you want to be on the defensive all the time, with your receive this bad?" "Yama-chan why are you hesitating before you dive? Are you hoping that the ball will come to your hands? Are you relying on miracles in life to happen to an insignificant high schooler like you?" "Yama-chan, you're slowing down towards the end. Is it because you're tired? So during a competition, you're going to slow down the entire team just because you're tired?"

Between sets, while Yamaguchi was resting (albeit a pathetically short amount), Kazumi would criticize him with a (rather forced) smile on her face. Even though she was not shouting like Coach Ukai or commanding like an army commander, the effect was worse. It made him feel like crying a little, and then subsequently hope fervently that she would never say things like that again by pushing himself to improve. But of course, whatever he did, Kazumi would always find things to criticize about.

After about thirty sets, morning practice was over, and the two of them joined the rest of the club for cooling down and keeping of equipments. By then, Yamaguchi felt like the most worthless piece of shit in the whole world. And also a traumatized zombie with wobbly and lifeless legs.

And it was only a morning practice.

"G…good job, Yamaguchi." Ennoshita said in encouragement. He looked like he was about to faint. Apparently, everybody had been watching their practice, feeling nothing but sympathy.

A few other seniors patted him on his back. Tsukishima was avoiding eye contact. The people who had been jealous of him training with a female ace looked unusually serene and relieved.

"Yama-chan."

"Eek!" Yamaguchi jumped. He spun around and stood in attention before Kazumi. "Y…yes, Kanda-san!"

"What do you think about your receives today?"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi panicked. "Er…It's…it's not very good…S…sorry…"

"Sorry?" Kazumi frowned. "So does apologizing somehow make your receives acceptable?"

Yamaguchi died a little inside. "No, I…Sorry…I mean…I…uh…erm…I will try harder!"

"You will try _harder_? So you were not putting in 100% out there just now?"

"Huh? N…no, that's not what I meant…I'm gonna put in 101% next time!"

Kazumi did not seem very satisfied with the answer. Yamaguchi could feel himself trembling as she glared at him. "Meet me for lunch practice."

"Ah…Yes!" Yamaguchi said frantically.

She turned to Daichi. "Daichi-san!"

"Ah! Y…yes, Kanda-san!" Daichi jerked up in shock, blanching.

Kazumi grinned, her cheerfulness coming back to her. "Sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for allowing me to practice here!" She bowed. "See ya during lunch, Yama-chan!" She said happily as she skidded towards a terrified Yachi at a corner (again). "Come on, let's go to class together, Yachi!"

Everybody watched as the two girls ran out of the gym, Kazumi's innocent and sweet laughter echoing around them.

"She's a lot less scary now." Kageyama was the first to comment.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

XxXxX

Coach Ukai had a shock when he came down for practice. There was a girl among the volleyball club. Sure, there're girls in the gymnasium, like Kiyoko and Yachi, but none of the girls ever wore t-shirts and shorts and volleyball shoes.

"H…hello! You must be Coach Ukai!" The girl bowed excitedly. "I'm Kazumi Kanda! I'll be training with Yama-chan for two weeks!"

"Yama-chan? Oh, you mean Yamaguchi?" Ukai looked at the pallid boy beside her. "Uh…okay then…"

"Come on, let's join in for the warm ups!" Kazumi said, pulling Yamaguchi along. For some reason Ukai had a feeling that the boy wanted to be saved.

Ukai looked at Daichi, raising his eyebrows. "What is this all about?"

Daichi explained about the beach volleyball competition. "It's still a while to the Springs High tournament, and Yamaguchi still needs training on the basics, so we thought that it would be a good idea…" Daichi trailed off, as if doubting himself.

Ukai frowned, as he observed the girl.

Kazumi decided to join the volleyball club in their serve practice, and Yamaguchi was secretly glad about it. But he still had to wear the weights on his ankle.

"I heard you are learning the jump float serve." She said.

"Ah, yeah, I am…But I'm not very good at it for now…" Yamaguchi replied nervously.

Kazumi nodded. She took a ball and walked to the service line, right next to Kageyama.

She grinned at him. "It has been a while since we served together like this, huh, Kageyama."

Kageyama hit the ball to the ground a couple of times. "I've improved a lot since the last time."

"Really? Let's see it, then."

They threw their ball up in the air together and jumped. Kazumi jumped a little shorter than Kageyama, but they brought the ball down together. The balls crash landed on the opposite side with a lot of force, but Kageyama's ball was faster and fiercer.

Kazumi whistled. "Nice. One more!"

"Whoa, Kanda-san's serves rival Kageyama's!" Hinata exclaimed.

"S…she's so scary…" Yamaguchi said.

"How did your lunch practice go?" Tsukishima asked.

"It was okay. Kanda-san didn't have a cart of balls at her disposal, so we just did a normal receive practice. But she's insisting that we do this everyday from now onwards." Yamaguchi sighed.

"Yama-chan, are you slacking off?" Kazumi appeared in front of him.

"Eek!" Yamaguchi, along with everyone else beside him, jumped up in shock. "I'm going to serve now!" He exclaimed as he ran to the service line, with Kazumi following him.

"Kageyama, Kanda-san's serve is almost as good as yours!" Hinata said as Kageyama walked towards him.

"Yeah, she was the one who taught me the power serve." Kageyama admitted.

"Eh?" Hinata exclaimed. "Really? That extremely powerful serve? I thought you said you learnt it from the Grand King?"

"That guy didn't want to teach me." Kageyama said, getting annoyed at the memory of it. "I tried to learn it by watching him, but it was harder than I thought. But he taught Kanda, so I asked Kanda to teach me."

"Ne, ne, teach it to me!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Practice your normal serves first, you dumbass!"

"Che, you're as selfish as the Grand King."

Serves practice were over, and Yamaguchi had never served so many times in one hour before. With Kazumi glaring at him, he had to sprint to grab another ball after he served.

The club was doing formation practices now, which meant that it was time for Kazumi and Yamaguchi's individual practice again. They were given the last court in the gymnasium once again.

"I want to see your spikes and also practice my tosses." Kazumi said, pointing at the boundary line again. "You start from this line again and then run forward to hit my toss. After a spike, run back and touch this line, and prepare for another spike. Again, ten spikes for a set. This practice is to see how well you can spike well struggling to get up from a receive. But bear in mind that the net will be lower by a little in the actual competition."

"Okay…" Yamaguchi said, dreading another strenuous exercise.

The spike practice was equally as fast-paced as the receive practice but at least Yamaguchi liked spiking a lot better than diving on the floor to receive.

"Not too bad, Yama-chan." Kazumi praised after finishing a set. It was probably the first praise he had ever heard coming from her during practices (or maybe it wasn't even a praise), and suddenly Yamaguchi did not feel so hopeless anymore. "Although your spikes can be very easily blocked." Kazumi thought for a while. "Okay, watch my tosses. I might be tossing a little bit further from the net."

The second set went quite well too.

"Yama-chan, jump a little higher. I'm sure I can jump even higher than you. Also, watch my tosses, this time I might try to toss at a slightly more awkward angle. Of course, in the match I will try not to toss it like this." "Yama-chan, use more strength. There's going to be only one blocker blocking you, if any, so wouldn't it be embarrassing if a girl were to be able to block you?" "Yama-chan, when you spike, spike it steeper like this. Then it'd be hard for the opponent to receive."

They finished ten sets before Kazumi decided to move on to the next practice. Yamaguchi was glad that his spiking was acceptable, at least. Maybe Kazumi was a girl, and so his spikes seemed pretty decent by her standards. After all, she did not comment much at his serves too, even though he was sure they sucked.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Kazumi grinned. "This time, I'll be the one spiking. Your focus now is to toss me good tosses."

Tossing to a renowned spiker like Kazumi must be every setter's dream, Yamaguchi thought. "Okay. Erm, do I have to run?" Just tossing sounded too good to be true.

Kazumi thought for a while. "Change position after every toss. Face this side for the first toss, then run over and face this side for the next toss, and so on. Hopefully this can train your tosses from different directions. In beach volleyball, we have no fixed positions to stand, so technically you can toss from anywhere. If you want, you can toss from any direction you think necessary."

Yamaguchi nodded.

Kazumi's spikes were extremely good. She couldn't jump as high as Hinata and she wasn't as powerful as Asahi, but her spikes were perfect in form and very accurate, going in the specific directions she aimed for.

"Ah, Yama-chan, if you toss like that, you'd be committing a foul, because beach volleyball is very strict on overhand tosses. Toss it lighter!" "Don't aim the toss at me, aim it _in front_ of me!" "Toss it faster! With your slow toss, any blocker would be able to reach me on time even if they weren't marking me!"

They were on their fifth set when someone shouted from behind.

"KAZUMI KANDA!"

Kazumi stopped short while jumping, and Yamaguchi's toss ended up hitting her on the head. Everybody spun around to see a tall and short-haired girl standing at the entrance of the gymnasium, hands crossed in front of her bodacious bosom.

"Lisa?!" Kazumi exclaimed, her captain-like training-mode composure disappearing.

The volleyball club ceased all activities as everyone watched, stunned, the girl with the model build striding angrily towards Kazumi and Yamaguchi.

"Why are you practicing volleyball here?" Lisa shouted, towering over Kazumi. "Come back to the 2nd gymnasium with me!"

Yamaguchi stood at the side as he looked at the two girls who were having a staring contest in front of him, feeling extremely uncomfortable. A second scary girl had appeared. Just what was going to happen to him in these two weeks?

**XxXxX**

**End of chapter! I hope the ending was not too weird but I really wanted to end it here so I could focus on my two OCs in the next chapter haha.**

**I'm not very sure about my concept about beach volleyball and I came up with the practice by myself and stuff, so if any sports guru out there feel like correcting any mistakes I made in this practice chapter, feel free!**

**I hope I managed to capture a proper image for Kazumi when she's training. Basically, she's very serious when it comes to practice, and she expects nothing but the best, and her kind of scary is sort of similar to Daichi, the kind where shouting is not necessary (unlike Kageyama). **

**Also I just realized that this might be my first ever OC-oriented fic, but not to worry! I have planned out quite some stories regarding the Kitagawa Daiichi members in general :) Hope you enjoyed the story so far nonetheless.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" Kazumi asked.

"That's what _I'm_ going to ask you, Kazumi!" Lisa growled. Lisa had a pretty face that was kind of ruined by a scowl. She was taller than Kazumi by almost a head, and had a slightly fuller body. Her short brown hair had a slightly rugged feel, with cute strands of hair sticking out sporadically. "What are you doing here? Come to volleyball training with us!"

Kazumi casted a downward glance before staring at Lisa sadly. "I told you, I'm not joining the volleyball club."

"Why not? I came to Karasuno to play with you again!"

"Well, I didn't come to Karasuno to play volleyball." Kazumi looked away with a pained expression. "Karasuno's college prep classes are good, and the dance club here is one of the few dance clubs in the region that accepts amateurs like me. I came to Karasuno for that. You…didn't have to come to Karasuno because of me."

"So what? You're telling me to quit school now?" Lisa shouted as her hands trembled. "To hell with all the dance crap! You're a volleyball genius! You can turn any crappy teams into national champions! You're a damn good all-rounder and you're wasting your talent in a _dance club_?"

Kazumi looked offended. "I'm not a genius. And just because you're not in dance doesn't mean you should look down on dance. Transfer school if you want, I'm not joining volleyball."

"Then why are you playing volleyball now?" Lisa demanded.

"I still play volleyball as a hobby, okay? Joining the club is not the only option to play volleyball."

Lisa shook her head in frustration. "You're doing the beach volleyball thing again, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I like beach volleyball. It's what got me to joining the volleyball club in the first place."

"After everything that happened, you're still into this competition? Are you really that stupid?" Lisa grabbed Kazumi by the shoulders.

Kazumi turned away from Lisa. "Go back to your volleyball club, Lisa."

"No, _you_ come back to the volleyball club and quit this stupid competition, Kazumi!" The two girls glared at each other, neither backing down.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi had already made an escape back to the safe zone, where the rest of the team resided. He trembled in fear as he hugged Tsukishima's arm. "Help, Tsuki…"

"Two hot girls having a catfight during practice." Tanaka said in between tears. "This is the best day ever."

"Ditto, Tanaka-san!" Nishinoya said, also crying.

"What's wrong with them?" Daichi asked, turning to Kageyama.

Kageyama shrugged. "Don't look at me, I have no idea what they're quarreling about. But the other girl was the vice-captain and the setter of Kitagawa Daiichi back in junior high, Lisa Hayashi."

"Setter?" Hinata asked. "Wasn't Kanda-san the setter?"

"When they were in first year, all five first years in the girls' volleyball club were training to be setters." Kageyama said, with an obvious hint of annoyance.

"Huh? Why?" Hinata asked.

"Is it because of Oikawa-san?" Sugawara said, also feeling a little bit annoyed at that thought.

Kageyama nodded. "I think so."

Even Coach Ukai, who was listening to their conversation, felt like running over to Aoba Johsai and spike a ball to the Grand King's face.

"So the new girl, Hayashi-san, became the setter in the end?" Sugawara asked.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be Kanda because her tosses are good, but during our second year, their libero was injured. Kanda wasn't as passionate about setting as Hayashi, and her receives were solid, so she chose to be the libero for a year. They managed to clinch the first place that year."

"Eh…that's awesome…"

"She was supposed to return to setting during her third year, but she chose to become the wing spiker instead, so Hayashi was able to retain her position."

"But if Kanda-san were to return to setting, Hayashi would lose her position as a setter?" Sugawara asked, feeling for the girl.

Kageyama thought for a while. "Maybe not. Kanda may have great setting skills, but…"

Everybody turned their attention to Kageyama. "But…?"

"She's stupid." Kageyama said flatly. "She has no strategy in her mind as a setter. She, as an individual, can get past blockers through various ways as a spiker, and she's stupid enough to think that all her fellow spikers could do the same. So, in her life of setter, she had never done any set-ups."

"Ah…is that so…?" It felt strange for Kageyama, one who fails every one of his tests, to call Kazumi, one who is in a college prep class, stupid.

"Hayashi, on the other hand, is a strategy master." Kageyama said it so seriously that everyone had nothing but awe in their minds. "While Kanda rules the training session to get everyone in tiptop condition, Hayashi rules the court. The players are said to move like pawn pieces according to her wishes." There was a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"So she's the other Queen you were talking about…" Ennoshita said.

"So she's the Queen of the Courts?" Hinata asked. "Oh, so she's your actual girlfriend, not Kanda-san?"

"SHUT UP, HINATA DUMBASS!"

"KAGEYAMA!"

Kageyama spun around in shock as Lisa stomped angrily towards him. "W…what is it, Hayashi?"

Lisa pointed at Kazumi, who was running behind her. "Pair! Defeat Kazumi! Two-on-two! Go!"

"HARRR?!" Everyone was shocked at the sudden decision.

"Oi, don't abandon your training!" Ukai shouted.

"It'd just be a one-set match!" Lisa clapped her hands together and bowed. "Let this conceited Kageyama be in my team for a while!"

Ukai stared with his mouth agape at the girl incredulously. "Ah, f…fine…"

"Oi, who are you calling conceited, you selfish bitch?" Kageyama snapped. (_gasp!_ went everyone)

"Just shut up and get in my team, sour face!" Lisa snapped back (_ooohhhh!_ went everyone), turning sharply to face Kazumi. "We're going to win this, Kazumi-_chan_."

Kazumi was already beside Yamaguchi, lightly punching his shoulders with her fist. "Come on, Yama-chan, let's try our teamwork for the first time." She grinned happily, as if confident that they will definitely pull it off. She turned to Lisa. "_We're_ going to win this, Lisa-_chan_."

"Haha! As if that is possible. I've got this idiot Kageyama here." Lisa patted Kageyama on the back, hard. ("Oi, I didn't agree to help you!")

"I've got Yama-chan, too!" Kazumi patted Yamaguchi on the back as well. Somehow, Yamaguchi felt like he already lost.

"If we win, you're quitting this stupid competition and joining the volleyball club!" Lisa announced.

"Okay, no problem! But if _we_ win, you're becoming our coach." Kazumi said confidently.

Lisa was taken aback. "Why would I want to be a _coach_ to such a lame game?"

"Then try not to lose." Kazumi smirked. "Come on, Yama-chan! Take off your ankle weights!"

Yamaguchi had no idea where Kazumi got her confidence from. A while ago he was still being butchered for his poor volleyball skills.

"Good luck against the King and Queen." Tsukishima sniggered, unable to hide his amusement. ("Tsukki, how can you be so sadistic?!")

Everybody else, however, was crying for Yamaguchi. "Good luck, you'd need it!" "Don't get killed by Kageyama and that big boob girl!" "Don't die, Yamaguchi…" They each gave him a serious pat on the back, as if saying goodbye and sending him to the front lines in war.

"Captain and vice-captain of Kitagawa Daiichi girls, huh? This might be interesting." Ukai said as he halted practice temporarily to observe the two-on-two game. If the game was good, he wouldn't mind including them in the normal practices.

Yamaguchi dragged himself to court. His muscles were aching from the intensity of today's (unfinished) training. Why did this happen to him?

**XxXxX**

**A pretty short chapter, but I think I need to dedicate one chapter to my first ever volleyball match commentary hahaha.**

**I'm so happy that people like my first OC (Kazumi)! Recently planned out her entire story so I'm excited to share it as the story goes. How do you find my second OC (Lisa)?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys didn't wait too long! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

"Don't look so down, Yama-chan!" Kazumi grinned cheerfully, giving him a thumbs-up. "Believe in your training! I didn't make you work so hard for nothing!"

Yamaguchi didn't have the heart to remind her that they had actually only trained for less than a day for this.

"One set match! Twenty one points for match point." Kazumi explained.

"Got it." Lisa replied opposite the net. "We're going to beat you at your own game."

"Without the sand and weather, this condition is nothing like beach volleyball." Kazumi snorted.

"IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE QUEENS!" The rest of the volleyball team went crazy. The second years were already placing bets on which side will win. The first years were busy cheering for poor Yamaguchi.

"Our strategy today," Kazumi said to Yamaguchi, "is force! Both of their receives are not very good, so we'll crush them with strong spikes! As for defense…erm…" Kazumi scratched her head as she glanced worriedly over at her opponents. "Well, I'm sure we'll do fine. Just make good use of your height and try your best to block!"

Yamaguchi didn't like the sound of it. "Okay…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the court, the two setters were strategizing as well.

"Kageyama, how's the guy on Kazumi's team?"

Kageyama thought for a while. "Pretty normal."

"Then Kazumi will probably go for an all-power offense only." Lisa said, half exasperated at her ex-captain's simplicity. "So her spikes will be easy to read. Block them with all your might."

"Osu."

After drawing up a new boundary line and putting the net lower, it was Kazumi and Yamaguchi's serve. Kazumi took the first serve. She threw the ball up, ran a few steps, jumped, and hit it down. The ball came to Lisa and was returned askew.

"Service ace!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Whoa! Nice serve, Kanda-san!" Yamaguchi said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's keep this up!" Kazumi said energetically as she got ready for her next spike.

The next ball came to Lisa again, but she managed to receive it somewhat.

"Nice receive!" "Cover, Kageyama!" "Alright!"

The ball had flown to quite a distance from the center, but Kageyama managed to toss it all the way to the other end of the court, where Lisa jumped up to spike. The toss was too fast for Yamaguchi to block, and Kazumi dived down for a save but missed.

"Nice toss, Kageyama!" Lisa said.

Kageyama grunted in response.

"Sorry, Kanda-san!" Yamaguchi apologized frantically. "I should have moved faster to block!"

"Nah, it's alright." Kazumi said as she slowly stood up. "I haven't played a match in a long time and I forgot how fast the ball goes. I'll definitely save the ball next time!"

It was Lisa and Kageyama's serve, and Kageyama took the serve. ("Eek, don't kill them, Kageyama!")

The serve was fast and hard, and it was aimed right in between Yamaguchi and Kazumi.

"GET IN FRONT, YAMA-CHAN!" Kazumi shouted as she received the ball perfectly. ("Whoa look at that receive!" "SHE'S PERFECT!")

Yamaguchi did a sloppy toss. Kazumi jumped to spike but Kageyama appeared in front of her and towered over her. She spiked the ball down as hard as possible, but it could not get past Kageyama, who was ultimately still taller and stronger than her.

"Ah, sorry about the toss…" Yamaguchi was about to apologize when Kazumi cut him off.

"Sorry about that. I'll spike past that the next time!" Kazumi said determinedly.

Yamaguchi tried his very best to do a better toss the next time, but it was still sloppy, and Kazumi was blocked again.

"Sorry, Kanda-san…"

"Don't worry, Yama-chan! I'll definitely get it the next time!" Kazumi grinned reassuringly.

Meanwhile, from the bystanders… "Kageyama is so evil!" "Stop bullying girls!" "The net is set at women's volleyball height, don't get cocky!" "SHUT UP!"

"Kageyama." Lisa approached her partner. "Kazumi is probably going to do either a feint or a straight now that her spikes are not working. Watch out for that."

Kageyama nodded as he prepared for his serve.

The serve surprisingly came directly to Yamaguchi. "Ah, what should I do…!" Yamaguchi thought, flustered. The ball was received in a panic, and it was reflected upwards away from Kazumi. Although it was a miracle that Yamaguchi could actually receive Kageyama's serve, the receive was still terribly off. "Ah, sorry, Kanda-san!" He felt like stabbing himself.

Kazumi sprinted across the court to get to the ball. "LEAVE IT TO ME!" She shouted as she positioned herself for the toss.

Yamaguchi swore he had never seen such a dependable team player in his life. He clenched his fist. He was definitely going to help Kazumi score a point!

Kazumi tossed the ball. It was not quite as accurate as Kageyama's, but it was still a really good toss. Yamaguchi jumped with all his might and spiked the ball down before Kageyama could reach him. Lisa scrambled to save the ball but she was too slow.

"WHOAAAAA!" Everybody was over the top. Kazumi ran over elatedly to give Yamaguchi a hug. Nishinoya jumped up and down in excitement while Tanaka and Hinata were screaming hysterically for Yamaguchi. "NICE ONE, YAMAGUCHI!"

"Ah…thanks…" Yamaguchi said awkwardly. "Kanda-san, nice toss…"

"Don't mind, Kageyama." Lisa said. "Didn't expect that though."

"Yeah, I was too focused on Kanda. I'll block it the next time."

"It's 2-3, so let's tie up the score next!" Kazumi said to Yamaguchi excitedly.

Yamaguchi highly doubted it since it was his serve next. He knew he had been practicing his jump float serve, but it too irregular for him to be confident about. Maybe he should just do a normal serve.

He sighed. Yeah, he'll just do a normal jump serve then.

The serve, to his relief, went over the net. Kageyama received it, Lisa tossed and Kageyama jumped up for a spike.

"WHOA IT'S KAGEYAMA'S SPIKE!" Hinata shrieked.

Kageyama spiked the ball down with all his might. He "tch"-ed very crossly when Kazumi received it beautifully once again.

"Prepare to block, Kageyama!" Lisa reminded.

This time, Kazumi managed to spike past Kageyama's block. Lisa dived down and managed to touch the ball, but she could not receive it well.

"WE'RE TIED!" Kazumi high-fived Yamaguchi.

"Kanda's receives are as crazy as ever." Kageyama said, half in admiration half in frustration.

"Yeah, it's almost unfair." Lisa sighed. "But she can't receive forever, that's for sure. The court is smaller than the normal, but it's still difficult to guard the entire court by herself. Don't worry about it too much."

Kageyama nodded as they prepared for the receive of Kazumi's serve.

"Kageyama's quite cooperative with Hayashi-san, isn't he?" Sugawara pointed out. Everybody smiled knowingly (and a little creepily).

Kageyama received Kazumi's serve and went for the spike. Yamaguchi concentrated and then jumped when Kageyama jumped, surprising him. He managed to block Kageyama's spike successfully, earning himself another hysterical applause from everybody else.

"NICE BLOCK, YAMA-CHAN!" "You show him, Yamaguchi!" "HAHAHA KAGEYAMA AWWWW HAHAHAHA" "Don't cry, King-sama!" "SHUT UP!"

The match continued with a few more service aces from Kazumi, a few more services aces from Kageyama (Yamaguchi sighed in sadness), a few service misses from Yamaguchi (the poor boy sighed in sadness again), on and off successes of Kageyama's blocks (Lisa could almost always tell what Kazumi's next spike would be like), a couple more successful blocks from Yamaguchi and one unfortunate missed save by Kazumi from Lisa's calculated spike. The score became 13-18, with Lisa and Kageyama leading.

"Ah…three more points for them to win…" Yamaguchi said nervously. He just had to screw up his serves three times for them to lose. His stomach did yet another somersault.

It was Lisa's turn to serve. Her serve was not as scary as Kageyama's, so that was a little reassuring for now. A little.

She threw the ball up, ran forward, and then prepared to jump.

"LISA HAYASHI!"

Lisa stopped short while jumping, and the ball ended up hitting her on the head. Everybody spun around to see a tall and slim girl with a neat ponytail standing at the entrance of the gymnasium, hands crossed.

"Ah, the new captain of the girls' volleyball club!" Daichi recognized.

"C…Captain…!" Lisa exclaimed, her calm demeanor disappearing.

The match was immediately stopped as everyone watched, stunned, the second year new captain striding angrily towards Lisa and Kageyama.

"How dare you miss practice?!" The captain shouted, her angry captain aura radiated dangerously around her. "Come back to the 2nd gymnasium with me now!"

"Ah…but…Captain, it'll only take a few more minutes…we just need three more points to win…" Lisa tried to explain but her captain didn't listen. She was dragged out of the gymnasium by her hair roughly and she went out of the gymnasium going "ow ow ow ow ow".

There was a one minute pause as everyone digested what was happening.

"Alright, get back to training." Coach Ukai was the first one who regained his senses.

"Osu!"

What a strange week to have three girls appearing one by one in the gymnasium.

"YEAH!" Kazumi jumped up and cheered. She turned to Yamaguchi happily. "Yama-chan! Do you know what this means?"

"W…what?"

"We won by default! Since Lisa is obviously disqualified." Kazumi said cheerfully. "Woohoo!" She whooped. "Oi, Kageyama!" She stuck out her tongue and went "BLEHHHHH"

Kageyama stared back, unable to comprehend what was happening. He thought that he had won, you see.

Kazumi continued to Yamaguchi gleefully. "We got a new coach, Yama-chan! Lisa is really smart in volleyball strategy and stuff like that. If we have her analyzing by the sidelines, we'll definitely own that competition. I'm not very good with planning out attacks and defense, you see."

"I…I see…" Yamaguchi laughed tentatively. "But…erm…we were losing by five points just now…"

"Bah! We would've caught up in no time anyway. I still have my ultimate power spike that I didn't use." Kazumi dismissed him. "Anyway, we were not bad! But let's see, we need way more practice with our toss and spike combination, especially your tosses. And your serves need more work…"

Yamaguchi sighed as Kazumi slowly disappeared from her cheerful and encouraging self to her strict and harsh Spartan self. Back to the tough training, then.

**XxXxX**

**End of chapter! If you spot any mistakes about the match, pls do tell haha. Also, I forgot how the new captain of the girls' volleyball team looks like, I'm just guessing that she has a ponytail /shrugs/.**

**Hope you liked the match! Er sorry that the match ended up like this LOL I wanted Kazumi to win, but at the same time, with their standards I didn't think they would win so I guess this is the best possible outcome HAHAHA**

**What do you think of Lisa by the way? D: not sure if I'm creating a proper and full image of her. But nvm, I will elaborate more on her in the upcoming chapters. SEE YA.**


End file.
